Kate Bishop
Katherine "Kate" Bishop is a young rookie Dino Attack agent Biography Early Life Kate was born to Sarah Bishop and raised in a small suburb of LEGO City with the help of her uncle, Wallace Bishop. However, while she was still a child, Wallace supposedly died in a car accident. Sarah soon began to run into financial problems, and struggled to make a living for them. Sarah put most of what little money she could get into ensuring Kate's education. Despite this, Kate was never able to make any close friends, or to follow what was popular. Some time after she had turned eighteen, the Dino Attack unexpectedly broke out. Sarah and Kate initially traveled to the safety of the refugee facilities in Antarctica, but after a few months, Kate was approached and told about the Dino Attack Team. Hoping to turn her life around, Kate agreed, though she had no idea what she was getting into. Adventurers' Island When news of the Maelstrom Temple reached the Dino Attack Team, their first action was to send a few agents to investigate. Kate was one of the first stationed on Adventurers' Island, although she had little knowledge of her objectives. When a T-1 Typhoon arrived carrying Zenna, Pilot, Dr. Alan Pierce, and David Norman, Kate arrived to greet the small group of agents and helped them set up a small camp. The next morning, Kate explained the Maelstrom Temple, and told the group about the legends and stories surrounding the "Maelstrom", a mysterious force of unknown power. Upon receiving what they interpreted as a distress call from Andrew, Kate decided to try and help. The group arrived at the crash site of the rear guard, but were unsuccessful in finding survivors, they were able to determine the possible location of any survivors, but the presence Mutant Pterosaurs made a rescue attempt impossible. This did not, however, stop Kate from attempting a relief effort, in which she was able to drop several crates of supplies to help the stranded agents, but matters were complicated when the Pterosaurs took notice. Kate managed to save the crew using a makeshift bomb, which was able to scatter the Pterosaurs just enough to buy the T-1 Typhoon the time it needed to land. They were soon after joined by Charlie, another young rookie agent who had received their distress call. It was then decided that the main priority was to find the maelstrom temple. The Search for the Maelstrom The group took the T1-typhoon to another clearing in the jungle, and after some wandering came across a Dino Attack Outpost where they spent the night. The next morning Kate accompanied Zenna to investigate some nearby ruins, where they found clues hinting that the temple was located somewhere in the Desert. After landing the T1-typhoon in the Desert, they tried to find the temple, but the search was abruptly interrupted shortly after they started. A group of natives working for Achu, unexpectedly struck Zenna and George with blowdarts, leaving only Kate, a rookie, and Pierce, a civilian. Unsure of what to do, both managed to hide in the T1-typhoon, where they remained until Hotwire arrived to rescue them. After rescuing Kate and Pierce, Hotwire managed to find Zenna, George, and Charlie. They landed near a pyramid in the desert and witnessed a battle with a Skeleton Mummy. After the battle, Kate, along with the other agents joined the Desert team and encountered a fierce battle between mutant dinos and regular dinosaurs. Hoping to be able to gain the normal dinosaurs as allies, Reptile decided to help them. It was Kate's first real combat action, and as a result she was somewhat unprepared. She was unexpectedly attacked and injured by a Mutant Lizard, although she was saved by George. Badly injured, Kate found herself hiding with Pierce, who began taking care of her wounds, it wasn't fatal, but she was badly hurt, and Pierce encouraged her to get some rest. Kate woke up shortly after the battle ended. Due to her wounds, Kate had to stay behind with Pierce and Zenna while the rest of the rear guard left to investigate the fortress. Under Pierce's care, Kate slowly recovered from her injuries. The rest of the rear guard returned that night, and began discussing their plans for what to do about the temple. It was decided to set up a small camp in the area until while they studied the temple until they could determine their exact course of action. Due to her condition Kate was quickly encouraged to turn in earlier than some of the other agents. While in her tent, she met up with a fellow rookie name James McGregor. After recovering, Kate would later volunteer to join the infiltration team to sneak into Dr. Rex's fortress. While inside, Zenna proposed the idea of using the air vents get around the base. Being the smallest agent present, Kate was chosen for the task. She found herself witnessing a conversation between two scientists, Dr. Bishop and Dr. Strangebrick, who were apparently working on a formula that would improve their control over the maelstrom. Kate managed to sneak into the room once Bishop and Strangebrick had left, and stole two binders containing their notes, which she took with her through the air vents. She managed to get out of the fortress and work her way back to the camp, where she gave the binders to Commander Lutsky. The Battle for the Fortress Kate remained in the camp for a while. Kate was one of the first to hear the news that the infiltration squad was facing its own problems, as well as becoming depressed when she found out that Zenna had been shot and possibly killed by a Sniper. She was one of the few agents who never actually participated in the initial assault. Instead she remained in the camp until another T-1 typhoon arrived, and she was encouraged by Shotgun to join the battle. Upon arriving, Kate was ordered by Elite Agent Rotor to enter the Fortress. She managed to sneak in through the ventilation shaft that she had before, along the way overhearing Dr. Strangebrick and another scientist explaining that they had found out she was responsible. However, despite his keen interest in doing so, Dr. Strangebrick decided first that Kate should meet Dr. Bishop before he infected her with the Maelstrom. Dr. Bishop was initially harsh towards her, but his attitude seemed to change when Kate revealed her name. She also noticed a picture of her mother on Dr. Bishop's desk. Dr. Bishop told Kate that she would be held prisoner, but would not be infected by the Maelstrom. She was locked in an office, where she remained until she was freed by Hotwire. They managed to get out with the help of [[Talon|the Talon]]. Despite having been in the air vents, Kate was the least affected by the gas. Nonetheless, she was the only person who was actually brought to the medical tent. The following morning, Pierce explained to her that the medics were busy administering the antidote and that she did not immediately need it, meaning that she could leave. She was still troubled by her recent experiences, and her difficulty in meeting the expectations of the rest of the team. The Invasion The camp was suddenly overrun by mutant dinos. Kate found herself struggling to get into position, and had no idea what to do. She stumbled upon the ruins of the medical tent, where she found Hertz trying to clear the rubble and find Naomi Carver. Kate began trying to help him, and was motivated further when she heard Pierce's voice from within. They eventually recovered both Pierce, who had survived but suffered from a broken arm and leg, and Naomi, who was unconscious. Regrouping the Team That night, after the invasion finally ended, Kate gathered with Hertz and the medics in the command tent, and Naomi finally woke. It wasn't long after that Wade brought back a badly wounded and unconscious Zenna. Shortly after the arrival of Clint Wayne, Kate realized they would need to regroup. She agreed to search for any survivors and an alternative camp site. Realizing the potential danger, Clint volunteered to go as well, promising that he would keep her safe. However, shortly after a period of time in the jungle, Clint and Kate were both attacked by a sudden burst of gunfire. Once it finally stopped, they were surprised to be greeted by Rotor, and led back into another clearing, where they learned that he had landed a T-1 after running out of fuel, and he had been here with seven other people, among them were Cabin and the somewhat-troubled young surfer Lance Williams, who they learned was responsible for shooting at them after he had panicked and mistaken them for stromlings. Kate managed to get in contact with Hertz, and discovered there was an outpost within walking distance. She and Clint, along with the T-1 typhoon's crew, and the two XERRD prisoners they had captured managed to walk to the outpost. Rotor soon left the outpost along with Cabin, Commander Johnson, and the two XERRD prisoners, while Kate and the others remained behind. All of them turned in shortly after aside from Clint, who volunteered to stay up on guard duty. Outpost 4 The following morning, Kate was picked up by Kurt MacReady, a Dino Attack Agent from Outpost 4. She briefly visited Pierce, and stayed with him until the staff at the outpost brought him to a chopper to be taken to Antarctica. Some time later, Kate and Rotor were approached by Rex, who insisted that they accompany him to an imagination temple while the rest of the team goes to the Egyptian tomb they believed to be the source of the Maelstrom's power. However, when they arrived, it turned out Rex had made a very serious mistake- this temple was the actual source of the Maelstrom, and a lengthy battle ensued between the agents and the XERRD scientists they found there. Eventually, after a failed attempt by Walter Breen to use Kate as a human shield, Wallace Bishop finally came forth and revealed himself to really be Frank Einstein, who revealed that the real Wallace Bishop was still alive but in a mental ward with a serious head injury. Much to her disappointment, Einstein was killed before the battle was over, sacrificing his Creative Spark so Kate could inject it into the Imagination Orb with an Injection Saw and defeat the Darkitect. Upon returning to Outpost 4, Kate was approached by Nicholas Saran who tried to help her without success. Kate finally took a helicopter off of Adventurers' Island and arrived at LEGO City the next morning. Upon landing, Rotor and Cabin were violently assaulted by a middle-aged woman, who Kate was shocked to find she recognized as he own mother. Abilities and Traits Kate is very clever, and can sometimes devise creative means of solving problems. However, due to her young age and the fact that she only just joined the team, she is somewhat inexperienced, and isn't always certain what to do if something unexpected happens. Trivia *Kate was partly introduced because all of Atton Rand's non-primary characters were male (although his two primary characters, Zenna, and Elizabeth were both women). Her status as a rookie agent was meant to further distance her from some of Atton Rand's other Dino Attack characters such as Zenna and Pilot, both of whom are much older and more experienced (the former of whom being an elite agent). *Kate is the granddaughter of Roy Bishop, a character in Johnny Thunder RPG. *The relationship between Kate and Wallace Bishop was established as a result of Atton Rand noticing that they shared the same surname. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Atton Rand Category:To Be Expanded